mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixel, Nixel, Go Away/Transcript
Act I with exterior shot of Mixopolis. Helicoptor-like Mixels fly around, as the train rides through.'' 'Booger:' ''(Narrating.) There it is... Mixopolis, my town. A city in spectacular living color. A city of mixing, for mixing. to the train moving.'' 'Booger:' ''(Narrating.) Here, Mixels would mix at the drop of a Cubit. to Gummo and Hurtz meeting each other at the corner of a street. Gummo is wearing a pair of pants, Hurtz a necktie.'' 'Gummo:' Hey, neighbor! I like your tie! 'Hurtz:' I like your pants! 'Both:' ''(As Gummo pulls out a Cubit.) Let’s mix! two touch the Cubit, forming the Gummo & Hurtz Mix.'' 'Gummo & Hurtz Mix:' Yeah! ''(Walks off.) to a highway stretch over a lake, with cars driving through and Miximals in the water.'' 'Booger:' ''(Narrating.) The city was colorful and bright, and was always gleaming with new mixing possibilities. From its majestic skyline and thoroughfares, to the picturesque tourist traps of scenic Mixopolis harbor… bus driven by Nummie is parked by the Sea Dawg, as Skulzy waits outside the door, and ducks back in as Oozly, Slymee, Squiddo, Flare, Crunchee, Pyrope, Wott, and the Electroid student crowd out and run inside. Cut to Sharx sitting on a stool next to a flag with Skulzy’s face on it and a board of pictures of the Pyrratz.'' 'Sharx:' Mix with a real pirate, arr! 'Frostbite:' (Running in, holding a Cubit.) Oh, I wanna get one! camera-like Pyrrat jumps in frame.'' 'Sharx:' Say “arr”! two mix, forming the Sharx & Frostbite Mix, balancing on his barrel. 'Sharx & Frostbite Mix:' ''(In Sharx’s voice.) Tiver me shimbers! (Photo is taken.) to the exterior of Mixopolis General Hospital.'' 'Booger:' ''(Narrating.) To Mixopolis General Hospital and its world class medical procedures… to Surgeo surrounded by two Skrubz and a Lixer nurse. They are around a Krog, who is sitting on a cot and dazed.'' 'Surgeo:' Worry not, dear patient. This can only be an improvement. ''(Krog knocks out.) Head. (The Lixer nurse hands him a Lixer head, which he places down onto the cot.) Cubit. (One of the Skrubz hands him a Cubit, which he sets down onto Krog.) Clear! Mix is formed, as the Krog screams, and bolts up in a daze, now with multiple orange heads.'' 'Surgeo:' Nurse. The mirror. of the Skrubz hands Krog the mirror, which he looks into. 'Krog:' Aah! It’s just what I’ve always wanted! to the exterior of Mixopolis stadium. 'Booger:' ''(Narrating.) To the steely grit-iron of Mixopolis Stadium… to the Referee in a referee uniform, blowing a whistle. Cut to two teams, one made of Kraws, the other of Krogs.'' 'Kraw:' Get ‘em! Krogs flatten the first row of Kraws, while a Cubit is tossed to the last row, who form the Kraw Mix, which steamrolls over the entirety of the Krog team. Cut to the streets of Mixopolis, where Mixels are walking and cars are moving. 'Booger:' ''(Narrating.) Mixopolis was my town, and it always would be. And then, things changed… to Hotstuff and Freezi-Breezi walking outside the Lava Lounge and Tuxedo Club, respectively. Hotstuff: Okay, Freezi-Breezi, I can’t wait ‘til we mix again! Freezi-Breezi: You got it, Hotstuff! the colors of the background fade in a sweep, as Hotstuff grows angry and Freezi-Breezi grows shocked. Booger: (Narrating.) You might say it was kind of gradual… Hotstuff: Are you kidding? Mix with a frozen stiff like you? No way, no how! Freezi-Breezi: Neither would I, hothead! (Shakes his rump at Hotstuff, mocking him. Hotstuff shoots a ball of fire out of his mouth at his rump, causing him to scream and run off.) Hotstuff: (Laughs, walking off, dusting his hands.) to the Infernite bully walking along the sidewalk. Booger: (Narrating.) Mixels weren’t being friendly to each other, almost as if they were afraid to, you know, make contact. walks up to the Infernite bully, who points at him. 'Infernite Bully:' Hey, don’t look at me! ''(Phosphee runs off as a Trashoz Mixel comes up on the other side of him.) What are you looking at? (The Trasho scampers off.) to the Electroid student nervously sitting in a dentist chair.'' 'Booger:' ''(Narrating.) Suddenly, mixing was like… walks in, holding a hand mirror and wrench, with Skrubz following.'' 'Tuth:' Open wide! ''(The Electroid student opens his mouth, as Tuth crawls into it, grabbing at a tooth.) Booger: (Narrating.) Like pulling teeth! And nobody wanted to go to the dentist! fully goes into the Electroid student’s mouth, as he struggles. He then jumps out of it, holding a tooth in the wrench as the Electroid student sits dazed, and walks away. Electroid student: (Dazed, standing up.) Well, at least I didn’t have to mix! (Falls off the chair.) to Mixopolis’ city line, as it goes black and white. Booger: (Narrating.) Even the color seemed to be draining out of the city… back to the cityscape on a television that Squiddo is watching. He changes the channel to Screeno. Screeno: The forecast is bleak. Black and white with scattered grey and possible sepia tones. to the news studio. Camsta and Myke are recording Screeno, with a cue card Newzer in front of Screeno. His words show up as Screeno says them. Screeno: Cut! Who writes this stuff? It’s so grim! Whatever happened to those happy, colorful stories we used to do? to the skyline of Mixopolis. Booger: (Narrating.) I dunno, it all seemed…pretty bleak…But I knew there was somebody who could set the city right again… skyline fades into a comic book style. The silhouettes of the Nindjas are on a building. Cut to a panel of them standing on the building. Cut to another panel of the bank being broken out of, and Brohawk and Punkchure running out of it, laughing and holding bags of money. ♪Go, go, go, mighty Nindjas!♪ ♪Comin' Together to fight for what's right everywhere!♪ ♪There's Cobrax!♪ (Cobrax: Gotcha!) ♪And Spinza!♪ (Spinza: Oh, eah!) ♪And Mysto!♪ (Mysto: The power is within us all, Until we return, it is up to all Mixels to preserve the balance.) Cobrax: With color! Spinza: Diversity! Mysto: And Mixing! Nindjas: Max! three of them grab onto a Cubit, turning into the Nindjas Max, which holds onto Brohawk and Punkchure. Cut to the comic being held by Booger. Zabo, Blip, and Scrud are circled around him. Booger: And with that, the Nindjas disappeared into the night. Scrud: Aww, man, that’s good! Blip: But where’d they go? Booger: They’ll be back. Trust me. Zabo: Um, you know they’re not real, don’tcha? The Nindjas are just comic book characters. Act II in unknown building. Environment and surroundings through windows are all black-and-white. [[Booger], Hungurr, an unknown Frosticon, and Dawgi all get cornered by nixed Mixels.] Hungurr: How do we ever get out of this one? Booger: I got three words for ya': Coordinated... Group... Dancing! gasps. King Nixel: What?! begins dancing and uses a cubit to send the Mixels around them out of their path. Electronic disco music begins playing. four Mixels do a dance and then begin approaching nixed versions of [[Spinza], Ash, and Fridjerk. Booger shoots a rainbow beam at Spinza, coloring him back in and unzombifying him as a result. Spinza cheers by spinning his katanas and shooting rainbow beams into the air.] shoots another rainbow beam, this time at [[Cobrax] (who is surrounded by Squiddo and an Electroid Mixel) and brings the colorful life back into him as well. Cobrax shoots two beams into the air after holding out his sais.] shoots one last beam at [[Mysto] (surrounded by Gummo and Brohawk) and he cheerfully spins his staff in the air and smashes it back down on the ground, shooting color into the air and around the floor.] crew is joined by all three [[Nindjas] he un-nixed and they slowly approach the Nixel king, dancing along the way.] King Nixel: Come on! You gotta be kidding me! Nixels behind him continuously chant "Nix" as he says this and can be seen dancing. more zombified Mixels - an unknown Muncho, [[Shivor], and Thornee, approach the dancing Mixels. Booger spins around and sends a rainbow beam their way, turning them back into colorful Mixels. The Muncho high fives Shivor. They all group together and continue walking in King Nixel's way.] King Nixel: Mixel zombies... to small chamber that opens up; steam exits and fills the air as emotionless and colorless versions of [[Crunchee], Krog, and Oozly walk out of it.] King Nixel: Attack!! chamber opens up, with steam exiting and zombified [[Vaka-Waka], Frostbite, and Gastropodd exit. The protagonists watch as these Mixels approach them, and then dance together before using their powers together to send more beams at Vaka-Waka, Frostbite, and Gastropodd to bring their color back, and then do the same to Crunchee, Krog, and Oozly. Krog high fives Crunchee, and then Oozly, whose hands are covered in slime, and gets slime all over his hands.] team of Mixels form a circle. Booger then walks into the middle and grows into a giant, sending a rainbow liquid beam at King Nixel, but misses. King Nixel screams and runs away with all of the other Nixels there. King Nixel: Hey, kid, watch where you point that thing! splash of color is sent and misses as well, as King Nixel exits the scene. Booger holds a cubit and poses, ending the clip. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Season Two